


The One where Alec is a Doctor and Jace is a Detective

by Hathly



Series: Jalec 2016 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Proceed with caution, detective jace, doctor!alec, semi crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathly/pseuds/Hathly
Summary: "What are you a Five year old?" He grunts."Four and a half." The blonde said proudly without missing a beat."Just get on the bed!""At least buy a guy a drink first." Jonathan said in a suggestive tone albeit mocking. He's beginning to see why no one wanted to treat this one, this one doesn't like to be treated. The worst kind of patient."Oh god. Just let me take a look.""Nope. I don't take pants off until the third date."With that the blond dashed out the door with Alec starring at it while it slowly closed. The way his colleagues reacted on the Jonathan's name he's got a feeling it won't be the last time he'd see the other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay. un beta- im actually looking for one. if you know any hit me up.  
> [here](https://www.cheyannerps.tumblr.com/)

 

_Also I will, according to my ability and judgment, prescribe a regimen for the health of the sick; but I will utterly reject harm and mischief_

_Hippocratic Oath_

 

  
"JW on room seven." There's a collective groan and grumbles of every nurses and doctors on the lounge area of Rune City Hospital.

"What's a JW?" Alec asked as he took another spoon of his green pudding and everyone just suddenly looked at him with interest. "What?"

He didn't know what the code meant, he was new. Sue him. "Well, JW is a pretty blonde with Blue and brown hues." Clary stated. "Sexy as hell."

"So?" No one wanted to say anything else. Probably one of those type who flirts heavily with the nurses and doctors that borderline stalkerish or one of those who's always in and out the hospital just cause they like the smell.

"Just go in and see for yourself." Simon suggested and it was obvious no one wanted to do it.

"Fine." What could a pretty blonde do to him? He bats for the other team. And he was curious of what kind of person would have his own hospital code.

...  
...  
...

He grabbed the clip board and opened the door as he plastered as smile. "Good Eveni-"

Well  
Fuck

He blinked down at the blonde, who was obviously not female, shirtless on the examination bed. His eyes dropped to the clipboard at hand.

"ng Mr. Wayland." His eyes moved to the assessment part of the paper. "My name is Alexander Lightwood, doctor for today."

"New one?" raised a brow at him. "How long?"

"Yes." He answered curtly. "Three days."

"And they decided to throw you in the den?" He blonde huffs and There's a slight noise he made as he did so. Alec automatically put his stethoscope on and press it agains the blondes chest. "With me ,already?"

"What do you mean?" He met the blonde's mismatched hues in confusion. And he was met with silence.

"Breath in and out for me." He ordered as he noted a bruising down the patients ribs. "Any other pain except this one." He pressed two fingers gently on it.

"No. I'm fine. Can we get this over with, say I'm perfectly fine. I have things to do."

"I'm gonna write a prescription of pain meds-" he took a step back.

"No need."

"You have a bruised ribs."

"I've had worse."

He grabbed the charts again. "Well, Detective Jonathan Wayland." He read the file out loud. Explains the JW "I'm sure you've had worse. You're gonna have to do cold compress and not exert yourself."

"I'm sure I'm gonna be fine Alexander." The blond step of of the bed gently putting his shirt up again. Alec was confused on why the shirt was off the first place, not complaining, but didn't ask otherwise.

The blond groaned as he took a step and there's a significant difficulty in it. "Hold up."

The blond paused. "No you can't get my number."

"I'm sure it's written in your file if I ever wanted it. I'm gonna have to take a look at your foot."

"No you don't." Was the patient really arguing over being check up? If the guys didn't want to be check up, he shouldn't have come here.

"Well I want to." He gave the blonde an unimpressed look.

"Well I don't want you to."

"What are you a Five year old?" He grunts.

"Four and a half." The blonde said proudly without missing a beat.

"Just get on the bed!"

"At least buy a guy a drink first." Jonathan said in a suggestive tone albeit mocking. He's beginning to see why no one wanted to treat this one, this one doesn't like to be treated. The worst kind of patient.

"Oh god. Just let me take a look."

"Nope. I don't take pants off until the third date."  
With that the blond dashed out the door with Alec starring at it while it slowly closed. The way his colleagues reacted on the Jonathan's name he's got a feeling it won't be the last time he'd see the other.

...  
...  
...

Three days later and the blonde was back. Technically Jonathan, who apparently goes by Jace, wasn't the one who was brought in for check up. He saw Jace walked in the reception area behind a guy in handcuffs both of them somewhat beaten up. But the one in cuffs looked like he was about to pass out any minute.

His baby blues met the others mismatched ones. The other grabbed a paper and slide it in front of the one in handcuffs and took him to a clinic room. Exam Room Two, Simon's room.

About a minute or two after the two went in, Simon went out and his eyes met Alec. Alec shook his head clearly saying he didn't want another encounter with the Jace Wayland.

He's heard stories from Everyone, even Magnus- the dean of Medicine had his fair share of experience with the detective. A lot of them actually involves screaming matches and flailing around.

"I've got the suspect. You can take Jace." Simon looked like he was contemplating about running away.

"I don't think I can take Jace even if I wanted to and wasn't the guy in cuffs the only one who check in for clinic?" He raised a brow.

"Yes but both of them actually needs stitches. I don't know what happened something about falling out a moving car." And Jesus, was the guy batman? He didn't want to think of the scenario that would make him imagine what had happened to the two.

"And you'd rather stitch the guy in cuff than the detective?"

"He'll be in cuffs, Jace cuffed him to the bed, and I don't think he'd try to escape again given what just happened." Simon threw him a pleaded look and he sighed, he didn't have any choice anyway.

"Pull out the files on Wayland Jonathan for a check up " - he told the clerk and looked back at Simon. "You're gonna take over my next clinic duties for the day."

Simon just nodded. Alec grabbed the clip board and clipped the paper given to him by the clerk as he proceeded to walk to exam room three.  
...  
...  
...

He didn't have to wait long for Jonathan come, he was reading over the file and if not the the way Jonathan seemed to not like pain med he's gonna think the blond was doing this on purpose.

Jonathan opened the door and looked at him . "Simon told me he got me the prettiest doctor." He blonde said as he walk towards the bed and took his jacket off. Now that Alec was actually near Jonathan he could see the blood gushing out and down the blonde's hand from a cut on his arms.

"Well sorry to disappoint Detective but but Clary is not available at the moment." He replied as the blonde huffed. "Take a seat."

"You can call me Jace, Alec." Alec stood up to look for the suture kit and went back to place it on the bed next to Jace. "It's our second date right?"

"No anaesthetic right?" He raised a brow. It was written on the file that the detective refuses to take any pain medication at all, including shots. "Mind telling me how you got this?"

"The guy jumped out of the car and I followed suit." Jace suit. " I was not driving by the way."

"And you couldn't wait for driver to stop the car?" Because that's what everyone in their right mind would do. He started cleaning the wound and was actually impress at how the detective was taking pain. He could feel the tense and clenched of the other but it went rather quick. "Take your shirt off."

"Why? My wound is right here." Jace said his best 'duh' voice. Pointing at the now bandaged wound.

"I know but I can here cracking from here and three days ago you had a bruised rib- it's probably broken by now." He discarded the kit, turning to face the waste bin. "Would you just do it?"

"Are you sure you just don't want to see me shirtless?" Alec is sure the blonde was not flirting with him, the banter was just natural for the other and he doesn't think the blonde knows how to think before speaking.

"I'm sure." He said gravely. "Just do it."

"Are you always this bossy?" Jace didn't move an inch or show any indication that he's gonna remove his shirt.

"Only to stubbornly annoying narcissistic patients." He answered before crossing his arms. "Are you always this stubborn? Oh wait don't answer that. You are."

"Says who?"

"Everyone who's ever treated you."

"Slander." The blonde chuckled. "Are we done here? I've got to bring the guy up the precinct."

"Are we? Because I seem to remember asking you to take your shirt of." Alec groaned albeit childishly. "Take the damn thing off."

"Wonder if you're this bossy in bed." Jace hopped off the bed and started going for the door. Alec's eyes moved to trace the blonde's backside. Who would blame him? The guy was built like some kind of Greek god and it didn't help he know what was under that black tight shirt.

"Seriously? You're already here. You might as well have me check you ou- up" His eyes widen at his slip.

"One thing at a time Alec." Jace didn't even ask for a prescription of pain medication. He rolled his eyes.

...  
...  
...

Of course it didn't slip everyone's attention that Alec had not once complain about the blonde. Sure he'd ask them about Jace but didn't once complain about it.

"So.." Clary trailed off as she moved towards his desk while he was signing paper works.

"What?" He barely looked up from what he was doing.

"I heard you handled Jace pretty well."

"By handled, you mean he didn't let me do my job?" He replied.

"You managed to stitch him up and I heard he didn't made any fuzz."

"You heard wrong then." He folded his hand together it on top of the folder. "There was a lot of fuzz. He didn't even went back for me to removed the sutures."

"Faith in humanity restored. I was beginning to think there was actually one human who wouldn't complain about him." Clary clapped.

"You do know who he is right?" He blinked back up. " Jonathan Herondale?"

"Herondale like the owner of this hospital? Wait I thought his last name is Wayland?"

Clary shrugged. "He was using it too when I first worked here."

"Okay. That's just- " he want to say weird but he was mostly curious now.

"I know. Rumour is; every EMT / RESPONDER knows who he is now and brings him straight here. If he ever goes to a different hospital, they made sure he'd be transferred here." Clary continued. "Every hospital public or private in New York. They won't turn him down of course but if his injuries is beyond scrapes they'll Try and make him go here. Or at least that's how people say it."

"How would you say it?" He asked.

"Well. I think Jace knows it's better for him to go here than anywhere else. It's safer if he goes here."

"Why?"

"Someone once attempted to kill him at another hospital."

"He's the reason why we have 10 times security personnel." Alec eyes widened at the realisation. He'd work in other hospitals of course but he'd never actually been anywhere like The Herondale Medical, when it comes to security.

"Yep."

...  
...  
...

Alec never liked beepers. Especially now that he's trying to get some shut eye on from a 12 hour shift. He groaned as he sit up the couch and pulled his pager from its case.

'ER Now . Hurry.' That was another ominous message from Bane.He looked at the clock it's barely 3 In the morning. He sighed and fixed himself before rushing towards the emergency room.

Magnus was standing there as if waiting for something.

"What is it?"

"They're taking Jace in." Magnus replies and he didn't know any better he'd say that his boss was actually worried. How bad was this one? He didn't ask any questions knowing Magnus wouldn't let him fly blind if he actually knows what's going on.

When the bed came rolling in, they were both running with it. Magnus asking the routine questions. Gun shot wounds to the gut, there was blood everywhere and it didn't look good. The guy said that they've had to resuscitate the detective, and has been in and out ever since.

Special treatment for special patients, turns out as they were rushed into a waiting operating room.

"One. Two. lift." They moved liked clockwork as the nurses cut into Jace shirt. He had his glove in and was clearing the wound.

It doesn't look as bad as it did a few seconds ago but he's has got to stop the bleeding. He focused on getting the bullet out, expertly digging in. The bullet was not that deep, it hit muscles but no organs. He dropped the bullet into one of the waiting basin and started disinfecting the would.

Judging by the rate of the bleeding they were gonna need blood for transfusion. He stared patching the blonde up, not really focusing on anything else as he expertly stitched up the wound on the other's left stomach.

When that was done he heard Magnus say something about informing the parents and he nodded.

They transferred Jace into a private room.

Two days later a nurse came in with a bunch of paper he opened it to see a request for an early discharged. Jace was asking for one, the hospital wouldn't be liable for anything if they do so.

He took a deep breath and dismissed the nurse, standing up to to jog down the corridors leading Jace's room.

...  
...  
...

"Oh hey Alec." Jace was already sitting up the IV's were still on him. He dropped the folder on the detective's lap.

"You're staying." He crosssed his arms.

"I am not."

"You're staying or I swear to god I'm gonna tie you to that bed."

"Kinky." He blonde mutters and either Alec was red because of anger or red because he was blushing no one would really know. The blonde looked at his side and started fiddling with the machine.

"Just give it a few more days, we've got to" Alec paused as he observed what the detective was doing. "Are you lowering your morphine? Are you crazy?"

"I've had two days of rest, I won't be on duty for two weeks. I'd rather stay home than stay here." Jace shrugged. "It was still too high."

"Then just stay here and eat jello. I won't have you dying on me." Alec walked over and swatted Jace's hands. "I made sure to keep it low any lower than that you're gonna be fainting due to pain."

"You're exaggerating." Jace rolled his eyes. "I noticed. Prettiest Doctor is also the most considerate one huh?"

"Thought Clary was the prettiest doctor." Alec walked back to grabbed the chart, writing down the changes in morphine dosage.

"Clary's pretty, sure but not my type."

"What's your ty-" his bite his lips as he involuntarily asked for his patients type. "You're staying."

"Turns out I have a thing for bossy doctors. Who takes it into consideration the dose he should give a patient that doesn't like pain meds " Jace shrugged. And if Jace was trying to make him feel uncomfortable by this, he couldn't be more wrong. "Just sign my release form Alec or I'm gonna have to call on Magnus and bypass you."

"You need at least two more days here. The bullet missed any organs but it did hit your posterior ribs." Alec sighed ignoring the other part of the conversation.

"Look at me. Do I really seem like the type sit still?"

"That's my point. I'm gonna have to make sure you stay still and not do anything that will tear your stitches. Why do you have to argue me?"

"Why do you? I've signed the consent form didn't I?"

"Well, I didn't. You're staying here." With that he walked out the room Same time Jace dropped the files on the form.  
...  
...  
...

"I'm gonna sedate if you don't stop following me." Alec glared at the blonde who has been following him around, everywhere for the past few hours.

The first day of Jace staying consist of the detective pushing the wall buttons that summons everyone, he managed no pissed every nurse on duty and manage to get Magnus to page Alec three times.

It's the second day and Jace seems to have run out of things to do.

"No you won't." Jace crossed his arms as he flopped in the couch on Alec's office. "Just sign the damn papers."

"Three more hours and you're gonna be cleared. Stop moving around or your gonna tear your stitches out!" He shouted, his patience was really running low.

"I won't be moving around if you'd sign it already." Jace shrugged.

Alec ignored him.

...  
...  
...

"Sign them."

"Two more hours."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"None of your business."

"How about a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Okay."

...  
...  
...

"Just fucking sign them. You're not gonna count the thing by the seconds are you?"

"59 minutes 3 second and counting."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Multitasking." Jace replied. "Color?"

"Red."

"Mine is blue. Food?"

"Is this 20 questions?"

"No. but it could be. Favourite food?"

"Salad. Yours?"

"Bullshit." Jace voice boomed. "No one likes salad that much. Steak. Coffee or tea?"

"Well I do. Coffee. Should I even ask if this gonna turn into boxer or briefs and lights on or off questions?"

"Briefs and lights off." Jace answered.

...  
...  
...

"So..."

"What now?" Alec rolled his eyes from the papers he was reading as Jace moved to sit on his table. "Get of my desk."

"You wanna go out sometimes?" Jace raised his brows at him. And he almost, almost choked in his own saliva.

"Out like ?" He stuttered.

"What do you mean out like? I'm asking you out on a date."

"I don't date." Alec lied. "Patients."

"Well in one hundred and twenty seconds I won't be your patient. How about I ask then?"

"Wouldn't change my answer." He shrugged. He opened Jace's release form and signed it, thrusting it towards Jace. "Here! Now out."

"Would you like to grab late lunch with me?"

"No." he snapped. With that Jace turned towards the door and leave but not after tipping his imaginary hat.

...  
...  
...

Two weeks and three 48 hour shifts later, Alec was paged by the clinic saying Mr. Wayland was in exam room 3 for him waiting for him.

He grabbed the chart by the door and opened it revealing a shirtless Jace. Figures.

"I assume your not here because you want your stitches removed cause they're not here anymore." He stated sarcastically as he put his stethoscope in his ear, mindlessly as he observed the now closed wound before stepping back again. "Jumped out of a car lately?"

Jace grinned but shook his head. "Actually I've got this cut, I need check out."

"Where?" He looked down the detective knees to look for some kind of bleeding.

"Here" The blonde held his Index finger up.

"That's a paper cut." He looked confused. "Why would you have yourself check up because of a paper cut?"

"I know but I can't very well jumped out a moving vehicle Without you judging me. Figured one tiny wound would be enough reason for you to check me out. Or was it up?" Jace raised a brow. "Now how about that date?"

"What date?" He sat on the chair which give him  
A full view of the man's body. "I'm straight."

"Try to stop looking at my body then say it again." Jace mocked before the detective jumped out the bed and put his shirt on. Damnit.

"I wasn't -" he pursed his lips. Jace tutted his lips. "You might be hot but you're not my type."

"Right. Cause you definitely didn't spend time asking everyone about me. Course I'm not your type. You just want to shut and kiss me up"

"I didn't say that!" He was gonna kill his colleague. He stood up and crossed his arms.

"Oh my bad. Got confused, I want to kiss and shut you up." Jace said and crowded him up the wall looking up at him with playful determination. It send shivers down Alec's spine but he didn't move. This guy has been the star of every one of his fantasy as of late and with the other looking at him like this? His breath caught.

Alec hands moved to hold on to Jace's arm for support. Jace's eyes moved to Alec's lips and Alec consciously licked and ran his teeth on it. He could swear someone groaned but he wasn't sure as his blood was on the different side of his body.

His eyes instinctively moved to check the door, why was he checking if it was lock. "Ja-" he was cut off with Jace lips as his head just started turning back to the blonde's direction.

He responded back within a split second, his other hand moving to tangle on blonde hair. "Fucking hell." He groaned as Jace's mouthed moved to his jaws and nipped there.

"Got that right." Jace said cockily as both of the detective's hands were on his waist pulling him off the way and moving him toward the hospital bed. Alec pulled on Jace hair tilting him up, the other responded with a hiss but complied, and kissing him again as Jace's back hit the bed. Alec's hands moved to gripped Jace's thigh and lifting him up so that the blond was sitting on the bed. Legs automatically parting, giving Alec space to slot himself in. They've got to come for air but Alec's mind wanted otherwise. His erection was hidden under the lab coat but Jace's wasn't. His hands moved to trail under the detective's shirt to the buckle of this belt but before he could make a move to remove it Jace moved his head away, Alec's head follows. Jace chuckled and moved farther but not after pressing a smack on Alec's lips.

"Wha- why are we stopping?" Alec asked but mostly complained.

"One date." Jace smiled, whose arms are wrapped around Alec's waist.

" _Third date._ "

"What?"

"You told me you only take your pants of after third date. Isn't this the third one?" Alec's head rested on Jace's shoulder.

"I lied." Jace chuckled. "Now. Your shift ends at 8 right?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I asked Magnus." Jace then moved out the bed and maneuvered out of Alec's arms before making his way out the door. God Alec definitely loved watching that ass out. "I'm gonna pick you up okay?"

"Yeah." He said distractedly and Jace turned to walked back and press a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Great."

"Hey!" He called out but Jace was already out the door. He huffed and flipped his phone up before typing the number he had memorized from staring at it for a multiple countless times.

_To Jace:  
You better not be jumping into moving cars or get shot anytime today, or tomorrow or any day._

  
He received a reply a minute later that said.

_bossy._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> any prompts? send them here
> 
> [here](https://www.hathly.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> I'd appreciate it. Talk to me! I'm a potato


End file.
